Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thermally releasable adhesive member and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a thermally releasable adhesive member of which adhesive strength is decreased at a high temperature, and a display apparatus including the same.
Various display apparatuses which are used in a multimedia apparatus such as a television, a portable phone, a tablet computer, a navigation apparatus, and a game console are being developed. A display apparatus may be manufactured by combining a plurality of members with each other. In order to combine a plurality of members with each other, for example, a method of using an adhesive member is widely used. In particular, in a display apparatus, a method of combining a display panel with other members using an optically clear adhesive (“OCA”) is used to improve visibility.
However, in case of requiring rework during manufacturing a display apparatus, an adhesive member used for combining members with each other is required to be detached. In this case, the adhesive member is required to be easily detached from the members of the display apparatus.